dungeon_quest_harbourfandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeon Quest Harbour
Ghastly Harbor is the 8th dungeon in Dungeon Quest. It was released on August 26, 2019. Players must be level 110 to play , and 115 to play . It has 18 new weapons, 9 new armor sets, and 8 more abilities. The Raider is the basic melee enemy, and the Harpoon Gunner is the basic ranged enemy. The dungeon has 1 big Mob/Special Mob, 2 Mini-Bosses, and 1 main boss. It is recommended to go Insane with 400-500k HP and for Nightmare 600-800K HP. The soundtrack theme is called "[]" and the boss soundtrack is called "[]". Mobs Ghastly Harbor has 4 mobs and 3 bosses (comprised of 2 mini-bosses and 1 boss), each with a unique function. Each mob has 5 billion health on and [] on . Raider The Raider is the melee enemy of this dungeon. It has similar AI to other melee enemies, including the Sand Peasant, Sand Giant, Frost Minion, Ice Minion, Pirate Savage, King's Guard, Demon Warrior, Samurai Swordsman, and Bodyguard. It will chase the closest player or the player that has dealt the most damage to them unless it is taunted. Harpoon Gunner The Harpoon Gunner is the ranged enemy of this dungeon. It has similar AI to other ranged enemies, including the Frost Wizard, Pirate Rifleman, Elementalist, Dark Mage, Shuriken Thrower, and Dark Magician. It will follow the closest player or the player that has dealt the most damage to them unless it is taunted. Burly Enforcer The Burly Enforcer is the splash enemy of this dungeon. It has similar AI to other splash enemies, such as the Hitman and Elite Swordsman. However, it's attack pattern is very unique in comparison to the former and latter. Instead of stopping in place to slash at the player, it will instead perform a massive belly flop that causes the screen to shake. Upon landing, it will stay on the ground for a few seconds before getting back up and repeating the process. It is also among the fastest (and possibly the fastest) AI in the game along with the Ultimate Swordsman. It will follow the closest player or the player that has dealt the most damage to them unless it is taunted. Cannon Crab This mob is similar to The Elder Dark Mage; it has a large range and is given the blessing of AOE. With an above-average cooldown, the Cannon Crab can summon circles that will deal damage to anyone standing in it after a certain period of time. This can be completely avoided however if you decide to constantly move. It's also worth noting that the player must stay away from the yellow circles even after the Cannon Crab is killed, as it will still deal damage as if it was alive until it disappears. Cannon Crabs are not affected by Taunting spells, and will attack the closest player. Bosses The Kraken The Kraken is the first mini-boss of the Ghastly Harbor, located in stage 4. It will emerge from the water and start throwing poisonous sharks on the battlefield, which will do damage when close. Then, it will shoot out ink in a sunburst pattern whilst trying to hit players with its tentacles. Corrupt Overlord The corrupt lord is the second mini-boss and is considered the most powerful boss at the moment. When approached, The Corrupt Overlord will make a zigzag pattern on the dock while also summoning a corrupt circle at a random player. This is repeated 4 times, after which it disappears into the ship behind the dock. A player will have to go to the base of the dock and grab a cannonball from the pile and walk to the cannon to fire it, while dodging a barrage of cannonballs shot by the Corrupt Overlord. This will cause the Corrupt Overlord to come back and repeat the zigzag attack. The cannonball deals no damage to the Corrupt Overlord. Sea Serpent The Sea Serpent is the final boss of this dungeon and will rise out of the mountain from a wooden platform. As soon as you enter the battle zone, the rest of the map becomes covered in a layer of blue, similar to the lava in King's Castle. It will shoot sunburst patterns out of the holes in the wooden platform, which will explode soon after. It also summons circles onto all players like the Corrupt Overlord. Then, it will outline a large rectangular area and proceed to spit fire from his mouth at the players. This process is repeated until defeated. The Sea Serpent cannot be hurt by melee slashes. It has about 15 billion health on . Stages Stage 1 You are introduced to a group of Raiders and Burly Enforcers. Past the first group is a second on the bridge, comprised of the same enemies. Stage 2 You will encounter Burly Enforcers, Harpoon Gunners and Cannon Crabs. It is best for you to move around, as the Cannon Crab has an attack similar to that of the Elder Dark Mage. Stage 3 After descending down the spiral tunnel, you'll come across a group of Raiders, Burly Enforcers and Cannon crabs. Stage 4 You will encounter the Kraken. It will emerge from the water and start throwing poisonous sharks on the battlefield, which will deal damage to players in range. Then, it will shoot out ink in a sunburst pattern whilst trying to hit players with its tentacles. Stage 5 You will find a crowd of Burly Enforcers, Raiders, Harpoon Gunners and Cannon Crabs on the stone pier. A group made up of the same enemies can also be found on the stone walkway. Stage 6 You will encounter the Corrupt Overlord. The Corrupt Overlord will make a zigzag pattern on the dock while also summoning a corrupt circle at a random player. This is repeated 4-5 times, after which it disappears into the ship behind the dock and starts shooting cannonballs at the dock. A player will have to go to the base of the dock and grab a cannonball from the pile and walk to the cannon to fire it. This will cause the Corrupt Overlord to come back and repeat the zigzag attack. The cannonball deals no damage to the Corrupt Overlord. Stage 7 You will encounter 3 groups. The first has only the Burly Enforcers and Harpoon Gunners. The second has the same enemies, but also a Cannon Crab. The third and final group of this stage will have every Ghastly Harbor mob. Stage 8 You will encounter one single group on the beach, made up of Burly Enforcers, Cannon Crabs and Harpoon Gunners. Stage 9 - Final Boss The final boss room is at the end of an upwards path on the mountainside. The Sea Serpent will be waiting for you here. As soon as you enter the battle zone, the rest of the map becomes covered in a layer of blue, similar to the lava in King's Castle. It will shoot sunburst patterns out of the holes in the wooden platform, which will explode soon after. It also summons circles onto all players like the Corrupt Overlord. Then, it will outline a large rectangular area and proceed to spit fire from his mouth at the players. This process is repeated until defeated. The Sea Serpent cannot be hurt by melee slashes. Weapon Drops Spell Drops Armor Drops Difficulty and XP Earnings Gold Yield per Dungeon Completion